Dos Piezas Dos almas
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Dos objetos distintos predestinan en encuentro de dos almas perfectas. Participa en el Rally The game is on del foro I Am Sherlocked *tercera actividad* Para el Sabueso de Baskerville.
1. Anillo

_Hola:_

 _Esto es una locura¡_

 _Forma parte de la tercera actividad en el rally del foro I Am Sherlocked, para el equipo Sabueso de Baskerville._

 _Seria una tontería si les pido adivinar que cuento me toco. Yo solo espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Nota/Aclaración/Recordatorio: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la locura de trama que hoy te presento. Todo lo demás es de cada autor._

 _-O-_

— ¿Un anillo?—dijo John con escepticismo— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

En su campaña por Afganistán había conocido a una bella mujer con la que había estado teniendo encuentros nocturnos por los últimos dos días. Badroulboudour le había contado una historia que sus antepasados habían pasado de generación en generación, ella le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle el pequeño relato. John de pronto cayó en cuenta.

—Sabes que no me quedare, ¿Verdad?

Ella hizo una reverencia antes de entregarle el anillo al médico.

—Este anillo te llevara a casa cuando te sientas perdido—dijo con un aura misteriosa—Sé que no eres mío, tu cuerpo así me lo dice, disfrutas del calor que una mujer te ofrece pero tu alma necesita más.

—No soy gay—dijo firmemente el soldado.

—Bajo la piel el amor es igual, la diferencia es la intensidad.

Esa noche John sintió que era la despedida y se esmeró en darle el mejor trato del que su caballerosidad era capaz. A la mañana siguiente despertó completamente vestido y en su saco de dormir, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

La verdad es que después de aquel encuentro no se dio tiempo para ningún otro, por fin la guerra los había alcanzado y entre atender heridos propios y extraños llego a la conclusión de que si moría no lo llegaría a hacer en vano, pelearía hasta que su cuerpo no resistiese el paso del tiempo. Se llegó un momento en que en una de las tantas rondas nocturnas que le tocaba hacer se perdió en la inmensidad del pueblo abandonado casi en ruinas, Billy se ofreció a acompañarlo en su caminata nocturna y con una mano se había negado. ¿Qué podría pasarle si la luna iluminaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas? Con lo que no contaba es que una nube malvada fungiera de velo protector para el astro nocturno aumentando la frialdad de la noche. Con las piernas cansadas y el cuerpo agarrotado por el frio se dejó caer en una esquina de lo que parecía una edificación comercial, abrazando sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho comenzó a intentar darse calor frotando sus palmas sobre su uniforme.

Y una chispa salió de entre sus dedos.

Su mano izquierda se tiño de un color rojo intenso como si de hierro en las brasas se tratara más sin embargo no le quemaba. Una briza cálida golpeo su rostro y una luz de colores oscuros se presentó ante él. Poco a poco la noche venció a aquello que presencio y término por preguntarse si se estaba muriendo o en el peor de los casos volviéndose loco.

El hombre ante el medico vestía un elegante uniforme de color negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo como si fuese su propia piel, cuello, rostro y manos es lo único que se alcanzaba a apreciar y en contraste con la noche estos eran blancos como la nieve que tanto extrañaba de su amada Londres. Dentro de su sorpresa John había olvidado cualquier rastro de frio e incluso se podría decir que hasta olvido donde se encontraba.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—Pregunto el hombre penetrando con su mirada cada centímetro que era John Watson.

— ¿Mi deseo?—pregunto el medico aun perdido.

El hombre se acercó lentamente al militar como si se tratara de un animalito herido, colocando una rodilla en el suelo pudo estar a la altura visual de su al parecer nuevo amo ¿Por qué tenían que tocarle personas tan idiotas?

— Badroulboudour es la hechicera madre y ultima heredera de todos los secretos mágicos del mundo. —pronto descubrió que el temblor que aquejaba al humano no era miedo si no de temperatura, con un chasquido de dedos encendió el horno que había en la habitación haciendo que esta de inmediato se templara—Al parecer le agradaste.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el medico un poco más confiado aun que escéptico.

—Mi nombre es Kahn y seré tu sirviente desde esta noche hasta el final de tus días.

— ¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

El genio del anillo se cruzó de brazos en un intento de no partirle el cuello a su nuevo amo. Su uniforme detonaba valentía y un poco de neuronas dentro de esa rubia cabeza.

—Sin importar el coste.

El militar sonrió e hizo un ademan de levantarse a lo que el genio le dio espacio cuando ambos estaban de pie viéndose uno al otro el medico pudo ver la diferencia tan marcada de altura. Algo que hizo que Kahn sonriera con arrogancia.

—Me he perdido, debes llevarme devuelta a mi campamento.

El genio no dijo nada más y con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies se moviera de forma rápida llegando al punto en el que se despidió de Billy.

— ¿Algo más en lo que pueda serle de utilidad?—dijo Kahn como si todo le pareciese aburrido.

— ¿Te podrías vestir como un lugareño?—La pregunta hizo que la perfecta frente de porcelana del genio se arrugara por la sorpresa del pedido—Serás de más utilidad fuera del anillo que dentro de este.

De nueva cuenta sus dedos se pasearon por su cuerpo cambiando sus ropajes oscuros por unos de color marfil y contento con su obra miro a su amo con satisfacción descubriendo desconformidad en el rubio.

—El cabello aún se ve muy occidental. —dijo señalando con un dedo hacia su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando se vieron interrumpidos por tres personas que parecían preocupadas por su bajito amo. Sin dar muchas explicaciones y creyendo ciegamente en la palabra del medico aceptaron como otro compañero al genio dándole comida y vestido.

A la mañana siguiente un pueblo vecino fue invadido por lo que requirieron del escuadrón al que pertenecía su amo y básicamente sus deseos eran tres:

Comida.

Medicamentos.

Un arma de confianza.

El primero era lo de menos y cuando empezaba a escasear era mi turno para alimentar a todo un regimiento de manera no tan obvia, por lo que de repente alguien encontraba todo una bodega de alimentos distintos desde enlatados hasta cosechados. Cuando los rumores de que alguna magia divina los estaba ayudando John dejo de pedirme tantas cantidades y así que los rumores dejaran de sonar, algo que no tardó mucho en pasar.

Lo segundo fue lo que más trabajo le costó administrar, cuando necesitaba morfina yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en darle para los hasta 40 pacientes que llegaba a atender en el día. Cuando estaba en una cirugía riesgosa y sin el equipo adecuado no necesitaba decirme nada y yo se la proveía. Pronto sus jefes comenzaron a hacerle preguntas un tanto incomodas y la gente lo lleno de rumores que iban desde tráfico hasta venta ilegal de medicamento y utensilios para su delicada labor. Bajo vigilancia no me pidió nada más y vi como John Watson se perdía cada vez más dentro de sí cuando sus pacientes morían más rápido que de costumbre.

Encontré en su tercer deseo algo que me daba satisfacción personal y es que en arrebatar una vida había aún más emoción que en salvarla. Entre los compañeros de mi amo pase de ser aquel a quien estaban cuidado a alguien de cuidado en campo. Proteger a John Watson siempre fue mi objetivo y entre charlas durante las guardias y combates a cielo abierto descubrí que mis acciones estaban motivando en el soldado algo más que una simple relación de propiedad y eso me lo confirmo la noche antes del desastre.

— ¿Es posible Kahn, que alguien como yo se enamore de ti?

Su mirada estaba perdida entre las estrellas que surcaban por sobre nuestras cabezas dándole un toque de inocencia a su pregunta y belleza a su persona.

— ¿Es tu deseo?

Nunca me había pasado y la verdad estaba tan perdido por ello como él que al verme de nuevo una sonrisa cálida surcaba su rostro y un sentimiento liberador se expandió en el ambiente.

—No es nada Kahn, buenas noches.

Y si realmente no es nada ¿Por qué su rostro se ensombreció? Eso no lo supe y jamás llegaría a saberlo.


	2. Lampara

-O-

Era una extraña la que había llegado a nuestro pueblo. Para la mayoría de los hombres era una belleza sin igual y para el resto una abominación.

Hasta ese día.

Corría por las calles de Italia hacia la plaza principal donde una ensordecedora multitud se daba por contenta aventando comida podrida y desperdicios al delgado cuerpo enfundado en un camisón manchado de la extranjera. Su más grande crimen fue aliviar de un mal incurable a una familia a la que habían mandado al exilio por temor a que se propagara la peste que los azotaba. Ahora la gente le gritaba desde bruja hasta prostituta.

Siempre me llamo la atención como trataba con los animales, como le hablaba a las plantas a su alrededor y como le pedía al día permiso para _sanar,_ me acerque a ella lo suficiente como para que me tomara por aprendiz por lo menos el tiempo que se quedaría en la ciudad. Su amor por el conocimiento solo hizo más grande mi ilusión y las tardes a su lado eran de lo más maravillosas por lo que no dude en sacarla como pudiera de allí.

Dos caballos, diez gallinas y tres perros fue lo que necesite para crear el alboroto suficiente como para que la gente y las autoridades se distrajeran, tomar su mano y salir corriendo de aquella pesadilla. Llegamos al jardín trasero de mi casa, mi madre abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar ordenando a sus sirvientes terminar de arreglar el baño para la señorita.

—Madre, no sabía que hacer—le dije con el corazón en la garganta—La quemarían viva.

La mujer se quedó en una esquina esperando el veredicto de mí siempre recta madre.

—No me gusta tu método—dijo poniéndose entre mi cuerpo y el suyo—pero has hecho de mi Sherly alguien mejor y eso jamás poder pagártelo.

—Su hijo me ha salvado la vida. —Dijo desencogiéndose un poco—estamos a mano.

—Tú con él si—dijo levantando la voz—Tú con migo no. Así que toma un baño, cambia tus ropas, Lydia te dará una mochila con comida para dos semanas.

Y con un taconazo contra el suelo dio media vuelta regresando a la biblioteca. "Hora del té" pude leer en la expresión de Lydia que ahora acompañaba a la mujer. En media hora Lydia anunciaba a mi madre la partida de la _Amiga del amo Sherly_ , Mycroft entraba en ese momento con una extraña mochila que había visto en casa de esta, su rostro se ilumino de manera maravillosa al verla.

—Es todo lo que pude recuperar—Dijo mi hermano cansado—Espero sea lo adecuado.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró a sus habitaciones. Nadie quería ver a la gitana.

— _Lock._

Su vos cantarina me distrajo de las maldiciones que le lanzaba a la gente sin cerebro y con una mano sobre mi hombro concentro toda mi atención en ella, la sirvienta se retiró, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

—Escucha pequeño Lock—su sonrisa era de despedida, la odie. —Se vienen tiempos difíciles y tú tienes que ser más fuerte de lo que las demás personas lo son.

Me tomo de las manos dejando entre estas un pañuelo de seda en color azul cielo que al descubrirlo revelo una pequeña lámpara de diseño simple y de un dorado espectacular.

—Mi nombre es Badroulboudour y esta lámpara te dará todo lo que desees.

Dejando un beso en mi frente se fue por la puerta principal, dejándome de nuevo sin quien compartir mi tiempo.

Y tenía razón, alguien dio la alarma de que la familia de Vernet había ayudado a la gitana, mi madre y Mycroft lo negaron hasta que no fue posible ocultarlo. No había pruebas de lo contrario. Lo que hizo que tomáramos rumbo a Londres fue el día en que yo regresaba de la escuela y mi fiel compañero pelirrojo estaba muerto en las afueras de la gran mansión. Ninguno de los sirvientes _sabía_ lo que paso. Mi madre no lo pensó y tomando lo más elemental para nuestra existencia partimos como fugitivos hacia una nueva vida.

Un día, dentro de mi cabeza idee un nuevo experimento con una vasija vieja que tenía arrinconada, el polvo que la cubría haría que los resultados no fuesen satisfactorios por lo que al frotarla para limpiarla esta se tornó caliente y de un rojo intenso que fue disminuyendo cuando una nube blanca parecía escapar dejando libre a una criatura de color rojo con ojos ámbar, alas que abarcaban toda la habitación y pecho cubierto de rabíes y oro.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—Pregunto la lagartija inexistente.

—Simplemente no puedes ser real—Le dije viéndolo de lado. — ¿Me dejarías tomar una muestra de tus escamas?

— Sirvo a Badroulboudour que es la hechicera madre y ultima heredera de todos los secretos mágicos del mundo. —Dijo desplegando un poco las alas—Al parecer le agradaste.

—La muestra si la puedo tomar entonces.

—Yo soy fuego, Yo soy muerte…

—Y eres mi sirviente.

Al parecer no le agrado su nueva posición y con sus ojos de reptil me escrudiñaron buscando algo que no logre percibir del todo.

—Y tú eres un niño.

—Eso lo se idiota. —Le dije dándole la espalda, no discutiría con un objeto salido de la lámpara.

—Mi nombre es Smaug. —Dijo aterrizando en el escritorio—Y seré tu sirviente desde esta tarde hasta el final de tus días.

— ¿Y si quiero ser inmortal?—Le pregunte en broma.

— ¿Es ese tu deseo?—Pregunto asegurándose.

—Sí, no estaría mal. —Comente, siguiendo en broma.

—Solo le recuerdo joven amo que ese deseo lleva consigo un gran castigo.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor que Fatcroft?

Sus alas se desplegaron permitiendo ver su cuerpo completo, de su boca salió su aliento cálido con aroma a ceniza y roble que termine respirando por completo sintiéndome desfallecer.

Cada que llamaba al dragón para pedirle algo este solo desplegaba sus alas y aparecía en el lugar en el que nos encontráramos, incluso aquellas sustancias prohibidas que una vez casi me matan. Los años pasaron y mi cuerpo lo único que hacía era alcanzar estatura, incluso mi hermano conservo ese pelo rojo que lo caracterizaba. Madre murió y poco a poco los sirvientes también lo fueron haciendo. Nos quedamos congelados en el tiempo hasta que todo cuadro.

— ¿Qué me hiciste maldito dragón?—le grite desesperado.

El muy desgraciado se dio su tiempo de estirar su cuerpo antes de contestar con toda la tranquilidad, como si le preguntase por su salud.

—Tu primer deseo fue la inmortalidad. —Dijo viéndome de frente—Y el castigo a ello es tu hermano.

— ¿FATCROFT INMORTAL?

—Si. —dijo mientras se afilaba una garra—Y será mejor que se lo dijeras.

—Reviértelo. —Me cruce de brazos—Es una orden.

—No puedo. —dejando su aseo para otra ocasión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso es sencillo, aun no encuentro a mi hermano.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver?—explote irritado.

—Lock, ese tonito sabes que no me gusta, seré pequeño pero aun soy de fuego. Cuidado.

—No me gusta repetirme lagartija. —Le señale la mesa de disecciones.

—Es magia muy poderosa, necesito de mi par para poder hacer la reversión. —Dijo con sentimiento de culpa—Lo siento.

-O-

 _¿Sigue alguien ahí?_

 _¿Que tal? ¿Adivinaste?, No es un Crossover como tal, porque, es decir, solo tome los alter ego de Ben y ¡wam! aparecieron mis genios *se desmalla*_

 _Casi, ya casi._


	3. Hogar

Una bala, solo eso hacía falta para sacarlo de combate, me distraje por un momento y cuando la retirada era más evidente que orden ya no estaba a mi lado. Su cuerpo cubría el de un herido mientras intentaba salvar lo que quedara en ese cascaron humano. Su uniforme fue tomando una tonalidad cobriza y un grito desgarrador surco el aire acompañado de más proyectiles. Corrí hacia él tomándolo por las axilas y arrastrando su débil cuerpo hacia la seguridad de una casa abandonada, más balas llovieron arrasando con cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerles frente.

—Kahn. —Su voz rasposa era apenas un suspiro—Tienes que irte, te lastimaran si te quedas.

Con un suave movimiento de sus manos retiro el anillo colocándolo entre mis manos, no me quede a ver qué pasaba con el Capitán John Watson puesto que el deseo de protegerlo había sido corrompido por esa maldita bala en el hombro. Cuando desperté de nueva cuenta me encontraba tendido en una cama de monedas de oro de distintas partes del mundo y los siglos.

—Hola, ¿Te portaste mal hermano?—me dijo un reptil escamoso rojo.

—No podría ser peor que tú—Le dije con poco entusiasmo—Esta no es la lámpara.

—Que apreciativo—dijo estirándose—Mi amo es un genio y no de manera literal. Maneja la magia de nuestra madre como si fuese ella misma.

— ¿Sales de manera estipulada?

— ¿Qué paso allá afuera Kahn?—curiosidad insana, de eso estaba echo esa serpiente—No habías venido en mucho tiempo, y valla que te hemos buscado.

— ¿Tu buscándome a mí?

Una risa histérica salió de mi pecho para rebotar en las paredes del _nuevo hogar_ de mi hermano, su escamoso rostro no tardo en mostrarme su duda que rápidamente paso al dolor que te da el entendimiento de la situación.

—Rompiste un deseo.

Tres palabras, simple y directo. Abrió sus alas señalando son su hocico el almohadón a su lado, no me había dado cuenta de que el líquido tibio que sentía sobre mi rostro eran mis ojos desasiéndose por la profunda pena que me provocaba el volver sin cumplir. Llore entre sus tibias alas como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando vi como mi hermano era convertido en el ser alado que ahora cantaba canciones de nuestro pueblo, canciones de damas siendo rescatadas por príncipes de los temibles dragones. De John curando a los humanos, de un doctor queriéndome.

La soledad desoló en la estancia y Smaug me dejo ser, como nunca de humanos pudimos ser.

-O-

—Kahn

No quería molestarlo pero después de tres días sin moverse me daba más miedo, ¿Qué tal si moría?

—Sabes que eso no es posible—me contesto con la voz enronquecida—Soy mejor que tú hasta para mantenerme con vida.

—Es solo que es el cumpleaños de mi amo y quisiera hacerle un presente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y la pregunta era más que simple ¿En qué demonios piensas?

—Por error le concedí la inmortalidad y ya no la quiere.

—Sabes que con eso no se juega. —Me dijo volviendo un poco a su habitual rudeza.

—Lo sé. —Le dije alzando con un poco de orgullo mi hocico—Es solo que al principio no lo creyó.

—Dale joyas o cualquier otra cosa, los humanos son simples.

—Este humano no—Dije un poco ofendido—Este nuevo hogar que me ha dado es la muestra.

Kahn pareció pensarlo un poco antes de darme alguna señal.

—Quiero verlo antes de acceder.

—Te sorprenderá.

El aire se cargó de tensión, maldita sea, seguía siendo el puto amo y asesino de antes.

—Lock. —dije asomándome por la cerradura del cofre. — ¿Es seguro salir?

Nadie contesto, en cambio un gran movimiento hizo que el interior del gran baúl se tambaleara haciendo que las monedas rodaran de un lado a otro dejándonos mareados al momento en que todo se calmó.

— ¿Qué demonios paso?

—No lo sé pero ¿Por qué brillas?

Su cuerpo tenía el tenue brillo de una estrella y una voz dulce y seria, quebrada por lo vivido pero firme congelo el tiempo dentro del baúl.

 _Deseo ir a casa._

 _Deseo ir a casa._

 _Deseo ir a casa._

—Es John. —Dijo Kahn manteniendo el equilibrio entre las monedas, tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto—Tengo que ir. Muéstrame a tu amo.

—Serás cabrón. —una ira en mi pecho crecía exponencialmente. —Te iras, no puedes estar con un humano, lo sabes.

— ¡MUESTRAMELO!

— ¿Smaug?

La cubierta se abrió mostrando al perfecto amo de cabellos rizos y pómulos afilados. Kahn solo sonrió y desapareció dejando un bello zafiro en su lugar. Sherlock pedía silenciosamente una explicación por lo que sus ojos fueron testigos pero la razón lo ignoraba. Tome la piedra preciosa entre mis garras y volando hacia el escritorio de este, lo coloque cuidadosamente en la superficie de madera pulida.

—Él era Kahn. —lágrimas de color ámbar comenzaron a bañar la joya—Era mi hermano y ahora se ha ido para siempre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para cumplir el deseo de un estúpido humano.

Sherlock no dijo nada, nunca dice nada cuando se trata de sentimientos, solo dio un paso atrás extendiendo sus brazos, mirando alrededor.

—Nuestro nuevo hogar. —Sin sonrisas, solo lógica. —Tendremos que buscar un nuevo inquilino puesto que no puedo pagarlo solo.

—No soportas a la gente.

—Tenía uniforme militar, usado y no le calculo más de tres días de haber estado contigo. Su magia se terminó por un humano, busquemos quien fue. Lo atraemos a casa y si nos gusta lo dejamos vivo.

— ¿Y si no?

—Tú tienes cena y yo otro experimento por empezar.

-O-

 _¿Ya te dije que no es un crossover?_

 _Jajajajajajaja me he dado cuenta (Y porque una amiga nada que ver con el fandom lo leyó) de que no tiene nada que ver con la película de disney, cabe aclarar que crecí con una historia sacada de una canasta de cuentos (libro). La película no me atrajo en lo absoluto, ¿Una alfombra voladora? Simplemente no vale mi atención._

 _Esta cosa dice que hay dos comentarios ¿Porque no puedo verlos? *hace berrinche*_


	4. Dos almas, una familia

El tiempo es relativo. Una tarde estaba siendo herido y días después estaba siendo mandado a casa con baja por discapacidad. Inutilizado y con un gran agujero en el pecho regrese a mi amada Londres donde el anillo del genio Kahn pesaba, frio y distante en el bolso de mi camisa. No entendí del todo lo que llego a pasar con migo en esos tres días en que la bala atravesó mi hombro, traslado a un hospital de seguridad y ahora mi baja definitiva por la recuperación imparcial de mi hombro, una cojera y el temblor de mis manos, casi imperceptible pero presente.

 _Kahn, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Kahn vuelve._

 _Kahn no me dejes, lo que dije olvídalo pero vuelve._

Mis pensamientos estaban entre el campo y la imagen de ese ser maravilloso que ahora no aparecía. Prometió quedarse hasta el final de mis días, ahora ¿Dónde está? Badroulboudour prometió al dármelo que me llevaría a casa ¿Por qué siento que sigo perdido? Intente buscar a la hechicera pero nada me llevo hasta ella.

Una tarde después de un fallido intento en entrevistas de trabajo y terapia que no ayudaba en nada decidí pasear por el parque más hermoso de Londres, que me diera el aire fresco en la cara antes de tomar una decisión errónea o por lo menos terminar desesperándome hasta no poder más con el agujero en mi pecho que consumía hasta desfallecer.

Dios como lo extrañaba.

-O-

Dos pares de pasos y un bastón casi nuevo llamaron mi atención. El experimento estaba casi listo, las pruebas que dejarían al culpable al descubierto estaban por concluir el caso. Sin apartar la vista del microscopio escuche como las bisagras de la entrada rechinaban cediendo el paso a los médicos.

Smaug enroscado en una de mis piernas tenso el agarre. Mike Stamford venía acompañado de un bajito y al parecer norm… Oh psicosomática, sol y corte militar.

—Mike—dije tratando de llamar la atención a ambos hombres—me prestarías tu teléfono.

—Oh lo siento, lo deje en mi saco.

—Toma el mío.

Servicial, educado, el sol no fue de placer. Smaug solo no aflojaba el agarre solo tenía el cuidado de no clavar sus garras.

— ¿Afganistán o Irak?

La impresión era real, su rostro se contrajo buscando respuestas en Stamford, este solo sonrió negando divertido a la confusión del momento.

La lagartija aflojo el agarre cuando John Watson acepto ver el espacio ofrecido.

—Maldición Smaug—le grite al maldito animal cuando llegamos al 221—Entendí a la primera, no tenías por qué tratar de arrancarme la pierna.

—Era él, juro que lo era—decía mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala—Lo sentí, sentí la magia de mi hermano.

—Vendrá, estoy seguro. —Dije con una sonrisa—es adicto al peligro.

El dragón dejo su ridícula danza para verme de frente, sentado en una de las sillas, con la parsimonia de un cliente nuevo.

—Sherlock Vernet ahora Sherlock Holmes. —La seriedad de su voz no me agradaba—Tendrás que esconderme, si me ve y descubre que tenía la conexión con el mago en su anillo podría ser peligroso incluso para ti.

—Es humano, simple y común. —dije recostándome en el sillón juntando mis manos debajo de mi barbilla. —Odio darte la razón. Al principio dijiste que eras fuego y muerte, ¿Qué tal un cráneo humano?

El silencio se apodero de la sala, el dragón ya no estaba en cambio en la chimenea yacía apacible un cráneo un poco gastado por los años. Los _reales años_ de mi genio dragón.

—Vuelvo en seguida—Le comente al cráneo toando mi abrigo de nuevo—Hace falta leche.

-O-

Cosas que la gente normal no tiene/hace:

Archienemigos.

Recibir sobornos para espiar a tu nuevo compañero de piso.

Declinar los sobornos ofrecidos.

Tener la aprobación de tu compañero para recibir los sobornos.

Dispararle a un taxista asesino serial.

Un cráneo humano real en la chimenea.

Conciertos privados de violín.

Un amigo cuyo cerebro es increíblemente torpe para las relaciones.

Un beso después de un caso difícil.

Unos cálidos brazos rodeando tu cintura con el pretexto de "pensar"

Una cálida boda entre flores y abejas.

-O-

Unos años después, Sherlock Holmes olvido que era inmortal para ser simplemente el humano para John, cuya educación provoco que le revelara a su pareja los sentimientos que tuvo por otra persona y la naturaleza del mismo. Sherlock solo sonrió cálido ante su sorprendido compañero mostrándole una dorada lámpara gastada cuyo brillo se perdió en cuanto su ocupante tomo la forma craneal. Ambos se volvieron estrellas radiantes para el opuesto y sellando sus propios votos jurados hace un tiempo con un cálido beso prometieron no olvidar durante el tiempo que les quedara en esta vida.

Sherlock comenzó a sufrir paulatinamente cambios en su persona, cuando sonreía para su doctor las arrugas en sus ojos se quedaban marcadas, sus rebeldes rizos empezaron a teñirse de blanco y su cuerpo a perder la resistencia suficiente para perseguir criminales. John noto la preocupación que su detective sentía y en un intento por calmarlo lo llevo de vacaciones a la india donde se encontraron ni más ni menos a la madre de la magia cuyo rostro no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

Les explico que el deseo de Sherlock había sido nulo en el momento en que necesitaba su humanidad para estar con su alma complementaria, aquella que solo se encuentra una vez en la vida y que muchos cometen el error de dejarla ir. Por suerte para ambos cabezas huecas y su testarudez esto no había ocurrido. Smaug y Kahn dejaron el mundo de la magia para volver a este mundo renaciendo de nuevo como hermanos y que ahora jugaban en la arena que había en el patio del orfanato.

— ¿Huérfanos?—dijo el médico con su mano sobre el pecho, allí en donde a Sherlock le gustaba posar su cabeza para escuchar el corazón— ¿Podemos hacer algo?

El detective solo miro a la hechicera cuyos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cálida para ambos hombres. Mycroft ayudo con el papeleo internacionalmente mientras que Badroulboudour ayudaba con los lugareños. Los niños se parecían tanto, altos y con la piel más blanca que la del detective al lado del doctor. La única diferencia eran los cabellos de cada uno, una mata negra y espesa, una mata roja y lisa.

Ambos niños sonrieron a sus nuevos padres siguiéndolos a cualquier clase de locura que se les ocurriera a los mayores.

-O-

 _Y se acabo._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir/comentar/leer esta locura. en especial a CenizasEspirituales y_ _Prince BSlocked por dejarme saber su opinión en la cajita de abajo *las abraza virtualmente*._

 _Notas/Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Nada de esto me pertenece mas que la trama (toda torcida) que te presento. El nombre de Badroulboudour es el real de la princesa en el cuento. Tuve apoyo moral en esta historia y quisiera agradecerle a Victoria por su tiempo en leer (convirtiéndose así en mi lectora cero). Se que a pesar de no tener cuenta en la plataforma lo vuelves a leer por estos rumbos. OJO ella no lo bateo solo decidió si era apto para su muestra para el publico o no._

 _Y así concluyo también mi participación RETO #3 - PLOT TWIST del foro I Am Sherlocked; Trama dedicada para mi intenso equipo El Sabueso De Barkerville._ _Chicas no se que haría sin sus relatos tan llenos de magia y sentimientos sin importar el reto que les impongan._


End file.
